User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien Invasion arc part 10
Bang and Groribas were face to face, with Groribas sensing the wind. "My god... We lost Melzalgald... The destroyer of Alpha Centauri 3. Too think, he would die here... You beings are too be feared! I won't underestimate you. Purgatory Thorn Grip!" Groribas stomped, and vines surrounded him and Bang. Bang tore through the vines, and kicked Groribas in the stomach. Groribas was forced back by the impact, but only chuckled, and attacked Bang. "SKY SHATTERING STRIKE!" He tried to strike Bang, but Bang dodged. Instead, the attack caused the air to ripple, and tear apart a C class hero. Bang saw that, and snarled. "You'll pay dearly for that." "Oh, like you killed my friends? This is war. It's hell for both sides." "You attacked us first!" "Well, do you think we should kill? We came here to serve our masters crazy dream to find strong people. Seems his theory wasn't so crazy... But if you're the best this planet has to offer, understand you're doomed." Bang thought of Saitama, and grinned. At least he knew they weren't doomed. Bang got into his pose, and used his years of experience to create the perfect fighting move. Groribas saw it, and was impressed. To any fool, it looked like the old man had no blind spot. Instead... His defense was perfect to every single way. That's why Groribas won't crush him with skill... But sheer power. "RAGING DEATH SCREW!" Groribas struck the ground, and caused it to swirl around Bang. Bang's feet changed position, and he began to fall. Groribas was about to strike, when someone blocked the attack. "Little brother, always forgetting that you're opponent should be dealt with fast." "I'm sorry, it's just his leader is so powerful, I wanted to keep as much power as I could." Bomb did a backflip, and was next to his brother, cracking his neck. "Damn, and here I was, trying to enjoy a good day. Alien invasion? What in the hell?" "Sorry big brother, but I decided that you can help deal with this possible God disaster level." "Don't you have that damn Blast or whatever to deal with that?" "That bastard is less reliable then dad." Bomb chuckled, and struck his pose, with Bang taking a deep breath. Groribas was face to face with the both of them, and roared. "MEN!" Three of Groribas's top disciples, all beings that resemble him but in different colors, were close to him. They were all ranked Upper Dragon class 1. "Kill that old bastard! The mustached one is mine." The three disciples charged Bomb, and Bomb dodged their strikes, with him folding his arms, and looking bored. "These guys... I fought children stronger then them." "Fighting children, Big brother?" "Shut up Bang. If you don't, I'll beat you worst then these brats." Bomb punched one of the disciples in the forehead, and the stomach at the same time with both arms. The disciple stopped, and every vital organ in him imploded, causing him to fall dead. The second tried to strike, but Bomb did a backflip over him, and struck the back of his neck, knocking him out as well. The last disciple tried to strike him, but he used the momentum to spin around, and rip the beings head off. Groribas was horrified, and screamed in pure rage. "THAT'S IT! CHOMP SEASON!" Groribas began to use his 3 mouths to eat everything in sight, and aimed at Bomb. Bomb laughed, and dodged, but noticed a vine grabbing his ankle. "Oh... Shit." Bomb was smashed across the street, and thrown in the air. Bang was surprised, and used his techniques to divert Groribas, but Groribas would almost immediately strike back. Bang was having difficulty fighting off Groribas, and noticed a flash in the sky. "Brother! Let's do it!" Bang leaped at Groribas, and suddenly Bomb was behind Groribas. "Cross Fang Slayer Fist!" Groribas was struck by the combination, and felt his body be crushed, killing him only instantly. His only regrets was... He had so many moves left to use. He fell down dead, and Bang and Bomb were both standing over his corpse, both panting, and Bang heard his back crack. "Damn it... Garou was right. I'm getting too old for this shit." - Saitama was outside the movie theatre, terrified. "My god... Stalkers are even more scarier then I remember! I hope I still don't have a stalker." Meanwhile, Sonic was staring at Saitama with binoculars, wondering when to attack. Category:Blog posts